The New Kid
by Atmo Stormfire
Summary: It's been two months since Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren saved the world. She doesn't know what to think anymore and is descending into darkness. That is until a new kid comes and pulls her out of it. OCxOC/AyanoxKazuma
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's With His Hair?

(Ayano's POV)

It's been two months. Two months since I saved the world with Kazuma and Ren. Two months since I've felt happy. Two months since I thought that Kazuma had let go of his past. "Miss Kannagi, can you answer this question?" "Oh, sorry what?" I got up and accidentally knocked my chair over. "Ms. Kannagi please pay more attention in class." Said my teacher sternly. I picked my chair up and sat back down in my seat. My mind still somewhere else.~RING~ The bell rang and it was time for me to go home. I was packing my books when my two friends Nanase and Yukari walked over to me. "Wanna walk home together Ayano?" Asked Yukari. " Sorry, but I have some things to take care of before I can go home." I lied. "Oh, okay. We'll see you later then!" They both walked away merrily. I left school with one thing on my mind that day...work. When I finally got home it was around 1am. I've been up all night doing a job with Kazuma. I felt like crap. In the morning I had a feeling that it was going to be a normal day. Get up, brush my teeth, change my clothes, eat, then go to school. But this day was different. When I got to school I overheard people talking about a new student from the United States. I went to homeroom wondering what this person was like. Is it a boy or a girl? Does he/she have dark hair or light hair. Is he/she a magic user? I had so many questions going through my head when the bell rang. "Okay class today we have a new student! Please come on in and introduce yourself." The door opened and in walked a boy with...white colored hair? "Hello. My name is Atmo Storm. I'm from the United States, and It's very nice to meet you all!" He stood at what looked to be 5'10. He wasn't skinny, but hes not fat either. He's somewhere in the middle. I had a medium tan and silvery eyes that looked like mirrors. Everyone just stared at him blankly, and I'm sure that they were all thinking the same thing. What's with his hair? "Thank you for introducing yourself Mr. Storm. Now why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Kannagi." The teacher pointed at me and the empty seat that was next to me. He sat down next to me and he seemed, nervous. I was thinking of saying something nice to him, but instead all that come out was, "Why is your hair white?" Right after I asked that I felt stupid and rude, but I was also surprised when he asked, "You're one to talk. Why is your hair red?" He was right my hair is red and I couldn't help that. I was born that way. When he answered me back, I felt like I wanted to light him on fire. All day I thinking that he was such a jerk, until the lunch bell rang. We all got up and filed into the cafeteria. I was getting my food when Nanase pointed out that Atmo was sitting alone. She felt bad for him since he was new. So she dragged me and Yukari to his table. " Hey do you want company?" Asked Nanase. " He replied with a small nod. My blood started to boil. (What's with him! He can't even talk to a girl who is being nice to him!) We sat down at his table and started eating. After ten awkward minutes of asking him questions he started to open up and be nicer. "So why did you come to Japan?" Yukari asked. "I came because of some personal reasons." Atmo said bluntly. Nanase and Yukari started asking him questions about what he does for fun, what it's like in the US, if he likes it here, etc. While they were asking him pretty relevant questions, for some reason all I could say was. "Do you have a girlfriend?" My face turned red. I couldn't believe that I just asked him that! This is his first day and I asked him if he has a girlfriend! His face turned as red as my hair. "Yes. I do have a girlfriend." I don't know why but when he said that I felt, disappointed. After lunch the whole day was completely awkward. ~RING~The dismissal bell rang. I got my books and started to walk home. I was out of the parking lot when I heard an extra pair of footsteps. I turned around and saw the Atmo was walking right behind me! "What the hell are you doing!" I asked him. "Walking." He said back. "I can see that. What I want to know is why are you following me?" "I'm not following you. I'm going to the place that I'm staying at." I was so angry! He was obviously stalking me! (I want to burn this punk!) Was all that I could think. I started walking in a bunch of different directions hoping to lose him. Eventually I did, so I started walking home. It was around 4:30pm when I got home. I walked into the main house to greet my father. I opened the door when I saw Atmo sitting on the floor talking to my father! "What the hell are you doing here! Did you follow me all the way home you sick pervert!" "Ayano! You will not speak to my guest this way! Now apologize young lady." I did as I was told and apologized. I took a seat on the ground far away from that boy. "I assume that you have already met Atmo." Said father. "Atmo here is a-" He was cut off when Atmo ran up and whispered something in his ear. There was some mumbling, then he sat back down. "Atmo is a magic user like us Ayano." My father continued." He will be staying with us for a while, so I expect you to treat him with respect, Ayano." "Yes father..." I said begrudgingly. Just then, the door opened and in walked Kazuma. Atmo stood up and said, "So this is where you've been! Kazuma!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reason Why.

(Ayano's POV)

_ "Atmo here is a-" He was cut off when Atmo ran up and whispered something in his ear. There was some mumbling, then he sat back down. "Atmo is a magic user like us Ayano." My father continued." He will be staying with us for a while, so I expect you to treat him with respect, Ayano." "Yes father..." I said begrudgingly. Just then, the door opened and in walked Kazuma. Atmo stood up and said, "So this is where you've been! Kazuma!"_

I didn't know what to think. Atmo looked so angry and so...calm? "You've been hiding away for four years Kazuma! Four years!" Atmo yells furiously. Kazuma looked dumbfounded. "Is that you Atmo? The last time I saw you you were a little pipsqueak!" "Don't call me a pipsqueak... I'm not that short...anymore..."(What the hell! Do those two already know each other? I just met Atmo yesterday, so how does Kazuma already know him?) "Okay okay...can someone please tell me what's going on here!" I said in an irritated way. Kazuma walked and took a seat between me and Atmo. "Atmo and I have known each other for four years." Kazuma told me. "Okay, so how did you two meet then?" "I was in London, England, and my job required me to have partners to help me. I asked my friends if they knew anyone that could help me. Most of them didn't know anyone that could except for...Tsui-Ling..." Kazuma cringed a bit when he said her name. (I guess he still has feelings for her...) I thought to myself. "She told me about a girl and her younger brother. Apparently those two were the best magic users from the states that you could find in Europe, so of course I had to see if it was true." Kazuma said. (Um... I don't know why I'm thinking to myself but... I think that Atmo is pretty satisfied with his title.) I don't know why I thought that to myself..." It turns out that it's true. I met up with Atmo's older sister, Katie, and she brought this little brat here with her." "Hey! I'm not a brat!." (Just keep telling yourself that...) "Anyways they took on the job with me and in the end they're kind of the reason why I accidentally made Big Ben lean to one side." " Hey, you were the one that went overboard during the fight!" "Maybe so, but who put the tower back the way it was?" "You..." Atmo said. "So you two have known each other for quite a while huh?" I asked nicely. "Well?" (…..Damn those two! They're completely ignoring me! They're just in their own little world!) "So Atmo why are you here?" Asked Kazuma. Atmo had a serious look on his face after he asked. "I'm here to stop an uprising. You know that demon that you two defeated two months ago? Well it was only the beginning of something much worse..." "What do you mean worse?" I inquired. "Before I tell you I need to know, do you know about the sub-elements?" (The sub-elements what in the world is he talking about?) "Hmm... I can see that you don't." (Wait did he just read my mind?) "Yes. I did." "What the hell! How can you read my mind!" I asked furiously. "I'll explain that later, but first let me tell you about the sub-elements. As you may know magic today is based around the for basic elements being fire, water, earth, and wind. But what you don't know is there used to be a fifth element along with many sub-elements. The fifth element was lightning, but that one is all but forgotten. The other ones are light, shadow, ice, nature, magnet, and psi. There used to be many people that were able to use these types of magic, but most of them are gone now. There's only a handful of them left. As you know the uprising started about two months ago after you two saved the world, but what you didn't know was that a similar thing was happening in France. The giant demon, Deadraeon, emerged from his eternal prison. He may be powerful, but right now he is weak. He needed a host body in order to stay alive, so he used the closest living thing...a shadow magic user. He entered his body, and the host was instantly filled with tremendous power. He felt that he had to share this power with his shadow brethren, so he did. He infused them with the same kind of power that he now posses. He wanted more power, more subjects to do his bidding. So he persuaded the ice magic users to join him and his cult. They agreed on one condition, that he gives them power too. Now that he has the ice magic users on his side, he sent them out to capture and bring the most powerful magic users that they could find. So obviously, they're coming after you Ayano. They want to infect you with demonic power to increase their numbers. That's the reason why I'm here Ayano, to protect the magic users here in this city. As long as the Kannagi's are still around, then there is still hope for the world."

I didn't know what to think. He just told me this outrageous story that's probably completely made up! But... I believe him. "So that's why you've come here Atmo." My father said. "We thank you for coming here and telling us about the events that are about to unfold. And I ask you to stay here and keep an eye on Ayano and Ren. Those two are still fairly inexperienced and will need someone with the patience to train them. Can you take this job?" My father asked. "It would be my pleasure. I'll train them so well that not even a contractor will be able to defeat them." Atmo said confidently. "Well now that that's settled why don't we have some tea?"

**I would like to thank the people who have read this, for reading it. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm Going to Die!

(Atmo's POV)

How the hell am I going to do this!? That was all I could think to myself. I just finished explaining the uprising to Ayano and her father and agreed to training Ayano and Ren to have better control of their magic but...how the fuck am I going to do this!? It was bothering me all night, but eventually I fell asleep.

~Atmo's Dream~

In my dream I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk, I couldn't walk, I couldn't do anything... In my dream I was in a classroom, a very familiar classroom. In that classroom I saw Ayano, Nanase, Yukari, Kazuma, and someone else?

**Ayano: **So how long are you going to be here?

**Nanase: **Don't be rude Ayano! She is staying for as long as she needs to be.

**Mysterious Person: **Please stop staring at me...

She looked really cute and shy. She was about 5'6, and she had shot messy blonde hair. She had these deep blue eyes, like the Pacific Ocean. She's beautiful. Although she looked somewhat familiar.

**Yukari**: So you know Atmo?

**Mysterious Person**: Mhm. I know him very well!

Wait a minute. She knows me!? I wasn't sure but I felt like I was forgetting something, something important. Something that would kill me if I didn't remember. Wait a minute is that...

~Morning~

I woke up in a start. I felt scared... more scared then when something happened that I will tell you about another time. Because today, I knew that I was going to experience something worse then hell. I got out of bed, the guest bed in the guest bedroom. Changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and walked out of the door to school. I was halfway there when...

**Mysterious Person**: So this is where you've been!

**Atmo**: Ummm...

**Mysterious Person**: Oh Atmo!

It was the girl from my dream, 5'4 and everything. (Crap...I'm going to be murdered right in the open) was all that I could think. She ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

**Mysterious Person**: Why are you here Atmo? Why did you leave me back in the states? And why do you look so pale?

**Atmo**: I'm here for many reasons. I'm sorry that I left you in the states. And I don't know why I look pale (Yes I fucking do!)

She looked like she was about to cry. But of course she was, she knows my weakness, a girl crying. Yep! That's my weakness! A girl crying! Laugh it up! I don't care! She was really close to my face right now and I could feel her breathing and smell her breath. Cinnamon. Her breath smelled a sweet cinnamon. I felt like kissing her, that is until...

**Ayano**: Hey Atmo you left pretty quickly this morning!

**Atmo**: Fuck...

Ayano stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at me and the mysterious girl that was on top of me. I saw a look of anger on her face and nothing else. I don't remember much, but everything started getting hot, I mean volcano hot! And Ayano yelling, "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I didn't know how long I was out, but when I came to, I was in the nurse's office. I looked to my right and I saw a window. There was a bunch of people outside, so I assumed that it was around lunch time. I looked to my left and saw my uniform jacket, almost completely burned up. My eyes widened. I remembered what happened. Ayano was seething with rage, the area was getting hotter. I remember some nearby street lights melting, and concrete bubbling. She started to run. Her right arm prepared for a burning punch. At that moment I realized something that Ayano neglected, there was this girl on top of me, and she would get burned. So naturally, I quickly pushed her off of me and stood up arms spread out like a star, and took all of the blow like a man. That's all that I could remember, but before I could delve into the depths of my mind, the door opened. In walked Ayano and the mysterious girl. Ayano had this look of rage and the other girl looked like she was about to cry again.

**Ayano**: Looks like you're up. So, could you please explain to me who this girl is?

The girl beside Ayano started to perk up and she was blushing.

**Atmo**: This is Eve. Childhood friend, best friend, and... girlfriend.

**Hello readers of the reading verse! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I kinda had a mental block and couldn't think of anything. So pretty much this chapter is crap, but I promise you that the next one WILL be better. So stay tuned! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
